dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
BTOB
BTOB *'Nombre:' **BTOB (Internacional). **비투비 (bitubi) en Corea. **ビートゥービー (Bīto~ūbī) en Japón. **'¿Por qué 'BTOB'?:' Es un acrónimo de 'Born To Beat' que significa: "Nacidos Para Vencer". Expresa su voluntad de mostrar al mundo un nuevo ritmo y nuevas actuaciones. El "beat" también se destaca por su objetivo de superar todos los demás, también asumiendo con este nombre el significado de: "Nacidos para impresionar a los oyentes de todo el mundo con la música". *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de integrantes:' 7 chicos (6 coreanos y 1 estadounidense). *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 21 de Marzo del 2012. **'En Japón:' 07 de Noviembre del 2014. *'Género:' K-Pop/ K-Rock / J-Pop / R&B / Soul. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' Melody. **'¿Por qué Melody?:' El "Beat" también puede referirse al "ritmo", y ya que el ritmo y la melodía son necesarios para crear una canción, BTOB necesita a sus fans para crear música. *'Color oficial: '''Azul lento. *'Lema:' Born to Beat! (Nacidos para vencer). *'Agencia:' **Cube Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur). **Kiss Entertainment (Japón). *'Sub-Unidad:' **BTOB-BLUE (2016). * Solistas ' ** Jung Il Hoon (2018). Carrera 'Pre-Debut Antes de su debut, hicieron un espectáculo de ficción en una serie. El 13 de Marzo de 2012, CUBE Entertainment finalmente anunció que el nombre de su nuevo grupo masculino de ídolos es BTOB (Born To Beat). El mismo día, se inauguró la página web oficial y se reveló un vídeo llamado 'Film ID' donde se da a conocer el nombre del grupo y también se muestran las habilidades de baile de los miembros. Se dijo desde el principio que Eunkwang, Minhyuk, Hyunsik y Ilhoon estaban en la lista de los miembros originales que estaban a la espera de debutar bajo el nombre de BTOB. Los perfiles de los miembros se dieron a conocer el 18 de Marzo de 2012 en su página web oficial. Precediendo a su debut Minhyuk y Sungjae fueron nombrados los nuevos MC para SBS' MTV 'The Show 2'. El 20 de Marzo, los chicos participaron en su primera grabación como los nuevos MC de la segunda temporada. '2012: Debut con su Primer Sencillo 'Imagine El nuevo grupo de ídolos de CUBE Entertainment, BTOB, celebró su presentación de debut el 21 de marzo, comenzando oficialmente su promoción como un grupo de siete miembros. El evento tuvo lugar poco después del lanzamiento online de los sencillos de debut de BTOB, “Insane” e “Imagine”. La presentación costó unos 100.0000 dólares, mostrando la seriedad con la que se está tomando CUBE Entertainment el lanzamiento del grupo. El 21 de marzo el grupo revelo el video musical completo para "Insane" mostrando sus grandes habilidades vocales, su destreza en el baile y su impecable imagen. BTOB promocionará dos canciones principales, “Insane” e “Imagine”. El grupo de siete miembros ya es popular entre los fans del K-Pop ya que comparte compañía con 4minute y BEAST. El grupo tuvo su primer presentación el 22 de marzo de 2012 en M! Countdown con dos canciones, "Imagine" (una balada) e "Insane" (una canción bailable). 'Regreso con su Primer Mini Álbum 'Born To Beat' CUBE Entertainment Revelo Varias Imágenes y teaser del regreso de los chicos con su primer mini álbum 'Born To Beat' con su canción a promocionar '''Imagine. El 03 De abril el grupo lanzo su vídeo Musical, Junto con su Mini Álbum. 'Regreso con su Segundo Mini Álbum 'Press Play Iniciando Septiembre, CUBE Entertainment reveló varias imágenes y un teaser del regreso titulado "Wow " y su segundo mini álbum. El 11 de Septiembre el grupo lanzó el vídeo musical de "Wow " y un día después el segundo mini álbum, "Press Play". El 18 de octubre iniciaron las promociones con "I Only Know Love" en M! Countdown, seguido de actuaciones en otros programas de música. El vídeo musical de la canción fue revelado el 22 de octubre. Consistía en un montaje de los eventos de promoción que el grupo emprendió durante todo el año. Tras el final de las promociones de "I Only Know Love", el grupo comenzó sus actividades en el extranjero, una vez mas. Empezaron en Singapur, en el "Sundown Festival 2012", un evento con invitados y grupos de Corea Del Sur, China, Taiwan y Japón. El 11 de diciembre, el grupo estuvo en el "2012 Asia Super Showcase" en Malasia. El 13 de diciembre estuvieron en el "Thai Supermodel Concert". Más tarde hicieron una conferencia de prensa con alrededor de 70 medios de comunicación, convirtiéndolos en el primer grupo de Corea en actuar en un concierto supermodelo de Tailandia. '''2013: Cuarto sencillo 'Second Coffesion'' El 2 de febrero, el grupo participó en su primer "United Cube Concert" junto a sus compañeros y compañeras de CUBE Entertainment. El concierto tuvo lugar en el Estadio Cubierto de Jamsil en Seúl, y atrajo a más de 7000 fans, locales e internacionales. Un concierto adicional se hizo en Yokohoma, Japón, en la que el grupo cantó un cover de la banda japonesa V6 "Feel Your Breeze", junto a sus otras canciones ante más de 8,000 fans. El 3 de abril, CUBE Entertainment publicó en su cuenta de Twitter fotos de un aparato de vídeo musical. Más tarde se confirmó su regreso con el lanzamiento de un single digital el 10 de abril titulado "Second Confession". El 10 de abril, el grupo celebró su primer fan meeting en Taiwan con más de 1,000 fans. El set-list incluyó un cover de la canción de Jay Chou "Rainbow". Después de sus promociones de "Second Confession", se celebraron dos fan meetings en Tailandia y Camboya. La reunión tuvo alrededor de 2,000 fans en total. 'Regreso con Tercer Mini Álbum 'Thriller El 23 de agosto, CUBE Entertainment reveló las imágenes de concepto para su comeback, "When I Was Your Man", un tema de su próximo disco, junto con un vídeo especial de la canción. Unos días después, se confirmó que su comback stage sería el 4 de septiembre, en el "MBC Music Show Champion", antes de la publicación de su tercer mini álbum titulado "Thriller", publicado el 9 de septiembre. '''2014: Regreso con su Cuarto Mini Álbum 'Beep Beep'' En enero de 2014, BTOB reveló una imagen con las palabras "Ddui Ddui BBang BBang", que se refiere a los sonidos de los coches, dando a entender que su comeback sería en febrero. El 11 de febrero, el primer teaser de la canción "Beep Beep" fue subido a su canal de YouTube, seguido por el segundo y tercer teaser, subidos el 12 y 13 de febrero, respectivamente. El 16 de febrero, el vídeo musical de "Beep Beep" fue subido a YouTube seguido por el lanzamiento del EP el día siguiente. Poco después de que el EP fuera lanzado, "Beep Beep" fue número 1 en las listas en tiempo real de Hanteo a las 3:00 PM. Su EP también se clasificó en las tres primeras posiciones en las principales listas como Bugs y Soribada. BTOB comenzó sus apariciones promocionales en Mnet's M!Countdown el 20 de febrero y también en otros programas musicales. 'Primer Concierto en Corea 'Hello, Melody El 31 de octubre BTOB realizo su primer concierto en Seoul-corea del sur. Hello, Melody es el primer serie concierto de BTOB desde su debut hace más de dos años, y se llevo a cabo por primera vez en octubre de 2014 en el Salón Olímpico de Seúl donde atrajeron a más de 6.000 fans para su evento. 'Regreso con su Quinto Mini Album 'Move' BTOB lanzo su 5to mini álbum ''''Move' con el taeser de la canción 넌 감동이야 (You’re So Fly) y se lanzo el MV oficial el 28 de septiembre de 2014 El 3 de noviembre fue lanzado el vídeo musical "WOW" (JPN ver.) short ver., mas tarde el día 7 del mismo mes se dio a conocer el vídeo oficial completo. 'Sencillo Navideño 'You Can Cry El 3 de diciembre BTOB lanzo su single navideño 울어도 돼 (You Can Cry) y el 22 de diciembre lanzo su 6to mini álbum "the winter's tale" con el teaser de la canción 울면 안 돼 (don't cry) en el cual cada uno de los miembros revivió la magia de la navidad(según los comentarios de ellos mismos). '''2015: Primer Tour en Corea' El 5 de marzo BTOB realizo una excelente y fantástica presentación en vivo en M!countdown cantando "BRAND NEW" de Shinhwa, haciendo sentir al publico Melody un ambiente muy agradable. Basado en el calendario de CUBE, ‪‎BTOB‬ liberará un álbum completo en junio del 2015. Una gira en Corea y Asia en la segunda mitad de ese mes. Y un álbum Repackaged en julio también está previsto para esa fecha. Hello, Melody es la primera serie de conciertos de BTOB desde su debut hace más de dos años, y se llevo a cabo por primera vez en octubre de 2014 en el Salón Olímpico de Seúl donde atrajeron a más de 6.000 fans para su evento. Los miembros de BTOB compartieron un montón de risas con sus fans, además de tener el performance caliente que un fan pudiera disfrutar. Debido a las críticas positivas de este espectáculo, han extendido el concierto a otras ciudades donde los fans puedan disfrutar de distintas fases distintas del grupo.El 11 de marzo, el grupo reveló esta noticia oficial para los aficionados en su fancafé, anunciando que Hello, Melody se llevará a cabo el 4 de abril en el Salón KBS en Busan. 'Segundo Sencillo Japones 'Future (Tomorrow) BTOB continúa expandiendo sus actividades en el mercado japonés, al estar a punto de lanzar un nuevo álbum llamado "Future (Tomorrow)" (mañana).Lanzado a través de su agencia japonesa KISS Entertainment, el próximo álbum tendrá cuatro versiones diferentes con cuatro a cinco canciones dentro de él.Las portadas para las cuatro versiones diferentes fueron, reveladas el 9 de marzo, cada uno con un efecto de ensueño similar a su último álbum coreano, The Winter's Tale. Los detalles de su nuevo álbum fueron anunciados en febrero.Además de promover en Corea, el grupo también está ocupado con los horarios que atienden a los fans japoneses, ya que también pasaron el último Año Nuevo Lunar en Japón con varias reuniones de fans. El lanzamiento de "Future" está programado para el 25 de marzo. el 14 de marzo BTOB lanzo el teaser ver short de su nuevo single "future", el cual presenta una versión mas larga de este canción. United cube realizo junto a btob "be my valentne", un vídeo en el cual muestran lo que fue pasar el 12 de febrero con sus fans japonesas, lo cual BTOB estaba muy emocionado y complacido (igual que sus fans claro esta). El día 21 de marzo BTOB cumplió 3 años de trayectoria en su carrera. las fans lo celebraron en instagram y twitter con el trending ‪'#‎3YearsWithBTOB. el cual fue uno de los mas utilizados en Corea. El 22 de marzo BTOB realizo un evento "IKEBUKURO SUNSHINE " en la ciudad de Toyosu-Japón, por su nuevo single 「未来（あした）"Future-tomorrow", en el cual cantaron, bailaron y realizaron sesiones de fotos con las fans en cabinas. El día 27 de marzo BTOB ocupa el 1er puesto en Tower Records Shibuya Store Overall Daily Chart con el single japones "future (tomorrow)" BTOB‬ empezó su promoción en Japón y realizara sus Primeros conciertos como en Japón que se llamara '''"The Secret Diary". El 30 de marzo, BTOB termina su evento en Japón y regresa a corea para seguir con su itinerario. Ilhoon y sungjae regresan también con varios programas de televisión a realizar. En el concierto BEST of BEST en Filipinas BTOB‬ se presento con Thriller, Irresistible Lips, Lover Boy, 2nd Confession, You Can Cry, Beep Beep, You're so Fly y WOW. BTOB, luego de sus promociones del single japones 'Future (Tomorrow)'. realizaron la apertura del fanbase de melodys japonesas y en el mes de abril realizaron el primer concierto solo "The Secret Diary Concert". 'Regreso con su Primer Álbum Completo 'Complete El 3 de Junio el grupo ha anunciado que va a volver con su primer álbum completo a finales de junio, y han confirmado el nombre de su canción titular ''It's Okay'. Se ha reportado que el grupo va a estar pasando por una transformación, y puede mostrar un lado completamente diferente a ellos con este regreso que viene. Su último álbum lanzado fue el Mini Álbum Especial de Invierno ''''The Winter’s Tale' en Diciembre del año pasado. Desde entonces, han tenido un exitoso debut en Japón, vendiendo más de 100.000 álbumes. El álbum será lanzado el 29 de junio a las 00:00 horas por MBC. Los chicos lanzaron su primer MV dramatizado en la medianoche del día 29 de Junio. Es el vídeo musical más largo del grupo, durando 6 minutos y medio, y en éste, cada miembro tiene una historia diferente que mostrar. No sólo eso, sino que "It's Okay" se ha convertido en la primera canción de BTOB para trazar en el #1. La canción llegó al #1 en Melon, Mnet, Soribada, Genie, Olleh Música y Naver durante su lanzamiento, y aún así mantuvo su #1 lugar 8 horas más tarde en cuatro de las listas de éxitos. Es la primera vez que logran este lugar durante 4 años desde su debut. 'Regreso con su Tercer Sencillo Japonés 'My Girl El 15 de agosto salio el segundo álbum japones "Natsushoku My Girl" el cual consta de 8 canciones con instrumentales. 'Regreso con un Séptimo Mini Álbum 'I Mean' El 25 de septiembre, CUBE Entertainment confirmó la noticia que el grupo de chicos está preparando un nuevo álbum. Detalles sobre que están apuntando a un comeback para octubre con una canción balada fueron revelados. Una fecha específica del comeback tiene que ser determinada. La última vez BTOB sorprendió a sus fans en Julio con “It’s Okay” y recibieron respuestas positivas. Incluso fueron capaces de ocupar el primer lugar en varios sitios web de música debido al aumento de su popularidad. El 5 de octubre, según CUBE Entertainment: “'BTOB comenzará las actividades oficiales de su regreso después del lanzamiento de su séptimo Mini Álbum 'I Mean'“''. 'Way Back Home' es una canción de curación llena de esperanza para aquellos que están caminando hacia sus sueños después de salir del fracaso y frustración detrás de ellos. En las imágenes teasers que fueron reveladas, BTOB muestra los conceptos dulces y masculinos a la perfección. El actor principal del vídeo musical es el miembro Ilhoon, quien ha mostrado recientemente su calidad actoral en el programa “Webtoon Hero Tundra Show” de MBC Every 1. El vídeo musical para la canción principal 'Way Back Home' fue lanzado junto con el álbum completo a la media noche del 12 de octubre KST. BTOB también realizó un evento en vivo a través de la aplicación V de Naver antes del lanzamiento del álbum, respondiendo a las preguntas enviadas por los fans y presentando su nuevo álbum. Con la canción 'Way Back Home' se llevaron su primer trofeo en un programa de música, siendo éste obtenido en Show Champion. 2016: Octavo Mini Álbum 'Remember That' El día 18 de Marzo se confirmó la fecha del comeback con el octavo Mini Álbum para el 28 de Marzo de 2016. El 23 de Marzo, el canal oficial de BTOB dio a conocer un vídeo que muestra parte de lo que será la nueva canción. En el vídeo revelado vemos que Minhyuk y la actriz Jo Bo Ah muestran una hermosa historia acompañada de las delicadas armonías de la melodía. Con este regreso se llevaron tres trofeos en los programas de música. 'Sencillo digital 'I Want To Vacation '''BTOB' ha anunciado que lanzará un sencillo de verano sorpresa, titulado I Want To Vacation, su canción sorpresa fue creada para los fans que esperan a BTOB, ya que el grupo ha estado ocupado con promociones en el extranjero y diferentes actividades individuales. I Want To Vacation está compuesta y producida por Jerry.L y Sweetch. Además, los raperos de BTOB, los miembros Peniel, Lee Minhyuk, e Ilhoon crearon sus respectivos raps. Del tema se dice que tiene un ritmo alegre y fresco. El sencillo digital saldrá el 06 de Agosto a la medianoche. 'Regreso con su Noveno Mini Álbum 'NEW MEN El 14 de octubre, se informo que el grupo regresaría en noviembre esta vez con una vista bailable, algo diferente a las baladas que nos compartieron este año. El 20 de octubre, CUBE reporto que '''BTOB' regresaró con su nuevo álbum en el mes de noviembre, sin muchos detalles. El 28 de octubre, se reveló la fecha para el lanzamiento de su nuevo Mini Álbum, la cual sería el 06 de Noviembre. El 06 de Noviembre, BTOB lanzó su noveno Mini Álbum titulado 'New Men' con la canción titular 'I'll Be Your Man'. 'Regreso con su Primer Álbum Japones '24/7 (TWENTY FOUR / SEVEN) El 7 de diciembre, '''BTOB' lanzó su Primer Álbum Japones titulado '24/7 (TWENTY FOUR / SEVEN) '. '2017: Décimo Mini Álbum 'Feel'eM' El 4 de febrero se informó el regreso del grupo para la segunda semana de marzo, con un nuevo álbum. El 21 de Febrero fue lanzada una imagen, donde anunciaron que estarían regresando en la primer semana de marzo, con un nuevo Mini Álbum que estaría programado para el 6 de este mes. Proyecto 'Piece of BTOB' Cube Entertainment anunció que, a partir de Abril, los integrantes de BTOB lanzarán una canción en solitario cada mes bajo el proyecto, Piece of BTOB. El primer miembro que participó en el proyecto fue Changsub, lanzando la canción de balada "At the End", compuesta por él mismo el 24 de Abril. El 30 de Mayo, Ilhoon publicó la canción de hip-hop, 'Fancy Shoes'. El 27 de Junio, Peniel lanzó la canción de electrónica 'That Girl', que está compuesta por letras en inglés. Hyunsik fue el cuarto miembro en liberar la canción de rock alternativo 'Swimming' el 24 de julio, que se reveló por primera vez en el concierto del grupo BTOB Time en Enero de 2017. El 10 de Agosto, Minhyuk colaboró con CHEEZE para 'Purple Rain'. La canción se describe como una canción de hip-hop y R&B sobre el dolor y el arrepentimiento después de una despedida. Sungjae lanzó dos canciones, 'Paradise' (primera canción que compuso) y "Tell Me" el 30 de Agosto. Finalmente, el proyecto termina el día 19 de Septiembre con el último miembro, Eunkwang, quien lanzó dos canciones, 'One Day' y 'Back in the Day'. Regreso con su Sétimo Sencillo Japonés 'Brand New Days' El 12 de Septiembre, BTOB lanzó su Séptimo Sencillo Japonés titulado 'Brand New Days', junto con el vídeo musical de la canción titular 'Brand New Days'. El vídeo y la canción muestran positivismo y entusiasmo en nunca darse por vencido en el día a día. 'Regreso con su Segundo Álbum Completo 'Brother Act' ' El 15 de septiembre, se informó que BTOB estaría haciendo una reaparición en octubre con una canción que será una balada. Cuando se contactó a la agencia para confirmar esta noticia, un representante de Cube Entertainment declaró: “Es cierto que BTOB estará regresando en octubre. Sin embargo, todavía no han elegido el nombre de su canción”. El 26 de Septiembre, BTOB lanzó una agenda de regreso para su nuevo Comeback, anunciando que sería su segundo álbum completo llamado "Brother Act" programado para el 16 de Octubre. El 27 de Septiembre se lanzaron las primeras imágenes conceptuales, las individuales y la grupal. El 29 de Septiembre se lanzaron las segundas imágenes conceptuales, las individuales y la grupal. Desde el 2 al 8 de Octubre se lanzaron videos teasers individuales de cada miembro, en un ambiente otoñal, en la playa, en el café, etc. En cada video se muestra a un miembro extrañando algo, con un toque divertido. El 10 de Octubre se lanzó la lista de canciones de su próximo álbum. La lista reveló que Peniel, Ilhoon, Minhyuk y Hyunsik co-escribieron la mayoría de las canciones provenientes a su segundo álbum, y que los últimos tres compusieron algunas. El 12 de Octubre BTOB lanzó un vídeo de audios cortos pertenecientes a cada una de las canciones que vendrán en el próximo álbum. El 13 de Octubre a la media noche KST, BTOB lanzó el primer teaser trailer para el MV de "Missing You", canción titular de su próximo álbum completo 'Brother Act'. La canción fue co-compuesta por Im Hyunsik y EDEN y cuenta con la letra de Im Hyunsik, EDEN, Lee Minhyuk, Peniel y Jung Ilhoon. El 16 de Octubre, a las 12 AM KST, BTOB reveló otra vista previa de su próximo vídeo musical “Missing You”. Para ir con el concepto de balada de otoño, el último teaser muestra a los chicos pasando un duelo a su manera por una seria pérdida. El 16 de Octubre a las 6 PM KST, BTOB lanzó el vídeo músical para la canción "Missing You", canción titular de su segundo álbum completo 'Brother Act". El vídeo representa una pérdida y cómo los chicos lidian con aquello, con un ambiente de tristeza, melancolía y desesperación. Integrantes centre|thumb|650px De Izquierda a Derecha: Hyun Sik, Peniel, Il Hoon, Min Hyuk, Sung Jae, Chang Sub & Eun Kwang *Eun Kwang (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Min Hyuk (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Chang Sub (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Hyun Sik (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Peniel (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Il Hoon (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Sung Jae (Maknae, Vocalista, Bailarín) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' Conciertos/Tours *'BTOB 1st Concert "Hello Melody" 2014-2015' **31 Octubre - Seul, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall **01 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall **04 Abril - Busan, Corea del Sur - KBS Hall *'BTOB 1st Concert In Japan "The Secret Diary" 2015' **29 y 30 Abril - Tokyo - City Hall '' **03 y 04 Mayo - Osaka - Grand Cube Hall *'BTOB Concert In Hong Kong 2015''' **27 Noviembre - Asia World Expo Hall *'BTOB Solo Concert - "Born To Beat Time" 2015-2016' **19 y 20 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jangchung Gymnasium **26 y 27 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium **07 Agosto Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei International Convention Center *'Sparkling Christmas With BTOB 2015' **26 Diciembre - Medan, Indonesia - Star Theater *'BTOB Zepp Tour "B-Loved" 2016' **10 Febrero - Nagoya, Japón - Zepp Nagoya **12 Febrero - Tokyo, Japón - Zepp Diver City Tokyo **13 Febrero - Fukuoka, Japón - Zepp Fukuoka **14 Febrero - Osaka, Japón - Zepp Namba *'BTOB Special Concert "L.U.V" 2016' **11 Junio - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome City Hall **19 Junio - Hyogo, Japón - Kobe Portopia Hall *'BTOB Special Concert "Christmas Time!" 2016' **09 Diciembre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome City Hall *'BTOB Concert "BTOB Time" 2017' **21 y 22 Enero - Seúl , Corea del Sur - Sk Olympic Handball Gymnasium **01 Abril - Nagoya, Japón - Zepp Nagoya **02 Abril - Osaka, Japón - Zepp Namba **08 y 09 Abril - Tokyo, Japón - Zepp Divercity **15 Abril - Sapporo, Japón - Zepp Sapporo **16 Abril - Osaka, Japón - Zepp Bayside **14 Julio - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena *'BTOB Special Concert "Summer Spark Party" 2017' **19 y 20 Agosto - Tokyo, Japón - Maihama Amphitheater **26 y 27 Agosto - Osaka, Japón - Zepp Namba *'BTOB "Time Our Concert" 2017-2018' **23 y 24 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Kintex Exhibition Hall **24 Febrero - Busan, Corea del Sur - Busan Beck's First Showroom 1 Hall 'Conciertos Participativos *'2013: '''United Cube Concert *'2015: 'Best Of Best *'2015: 'Dream Concert *'2016: 'Dream Concert *'2016: 'MBC Korean Music Wave in Fukuoka *'2017: '''Dream Concert Reality Shows * BTOB Conti-new (2017) * The Qmentary (2015) * UNITED CUBE TV THE BEAT SEASON 2 (2015) * Queen Game (2015) (junto a CLC) * Feel So Goods (2015) * UNITED CUBE TV THE BEAT en busan (2015) *UNITED CUBE TV THE BEAT en japon (2015) *UNITED CUBE TV THE BEAT (2014-2015) * BTOB Black Box (MSC S02) (2014) * Mnet Wide BTOB (junto a 4minute) (2014) *SBS MTV Cool Men (2014) * Corea apariciones TVN SNL. (2014) * how Champion True Back Stage Show (2013) * TVN estación jeongilhun GUÍA PLAY(2013) * MBC Music Feel de Gangnam Danzas (2013) *BTOB Manager Self Camera (MSC) (2013) *SBS MTV BTOB B + DIARY (2013) *SBS MTV Diary (2012) * Mnet AMAZONE (2012) * SBS MTV Studio C - stand (2012) * JTBC vivencia en Cheongdam-dong (2012) Anuncios * '''2017: TBJ * 2015: Pizza Heaven (patrocinadores oficiales) * 2015: Uniformes ELITE (junto a kim So Hyun) Colaboraciones * HyunA, Jang Hyun Seung, BTOB, Roh Ji Hoon, CLC & PENTAGON - Special Christmas (2016) * CUBE Artist - Christmas Song (2013) * BEAST & BTOB - Bye Bye Love (2013) Dramas * The Village: Achiara's Secret (SBS, 2015) Cameo Ep. 14 *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) Cameo Ep. 4 *When A Man Loves (MBC, 2013) Cameo Ep. 8 *Monstar (2012) *I Live In Cheongdam-dong (2012) Temas para Dramas *''Voice'' tema para The Miracle (2016) *''For You'' tema para Cinderella and Four Knights (2016) *''Goodbye Sadness'' tema para Sweet, Savage Family (2015) *''After Time Passes (junto a Jun Hyung)'' tema para Monstar (2013) *''First Love (junto a Jun Hyung)'' tema para Monstar (2013) *''Speak (junto a Jun Hyung)'' tema para Monstar (2013) *''Bye Bye Love'' (junto a BEAST) tema para When A Man Loves (2013) *''Past Day (junto a [[Yong Jun Hyung|''Jun Hyung]]'' y Ha Yeon Soo) tema para Monstar (2013) Temas para Series Animadas * ''Come On tema para TeleMonster (2016) 'Programas de TV' * After School Club (24/10/2017) * (KBS) Immortal Song (13/08/2016) (Vocal Line) * (KBS) Battle Trip (30/07/2016) (Hyunsik, Eunkwang, Sungjae) * (KBS) Let's Go! Dream Team II (16/06/2016) (Hyunsik, Eunkwang, Peniel, Ilhoon, Minhyuk) * (KBS) Let's Go! Dream Team II (09/06/2016) (Hyunsik, Eunkwang, Peniel, Ilhoon, Minhyuk) * (MBC) We Got Married (15/08/2015) (Sungjae, junto a Eunkwang de MC) * (MBC) We Got Married (31/07/2015) (Sungjae, junto a Eunkwang de MC) *After School Club (28/07/2015) (Peniel) *Mickey Mouse Club (06/08/2015) (Minhyuk) *(MBC) We Got Married (24/07/2015) (sungjae), junto a eunkwang de MC) *(MBC) We Got Married (18/07/2015) (sungjae, junto a eunkwang de MC) *(MBC) We Got Married (11/07/2015) (sungjae, junto a eunkwang de MC) *Weekly Idol (08/07/2015) *(KBS) Vs100 (07/07/2015) (Sungjae) *(MBC) section tv (05/07/2015) *Pizza Heaven TV (2015) *(MBC) We Got Married.(04/07/2015)(sungjae) (junto a eunkwang de MC) *(MBC) We Got Married.(27/06/2015)(sungjae) (junto a eunkwang de MC) *CUBE TV "BTOB Show" (04/07/2015) *(MBC) We Got Married.(20/06/2015) (sungjae) (junto a eunkwang de MC) *NTV Buzz Rhythm (24/04/2015) (KST) *K-Pop Planet (Hyunsik y Eunkwang).(05/04/2015) *Asahi Music Ru TV (16/04/2015) *Simple Kpop (03/04/2015) (Conferencia de prensa en Tower Records Shibuya) *KOREAN HITS RANKING (Programa Japonés) (02/04/2015) *M!countdown begins (2014) * A Song For You (05/12/2014) * A Song For You (19/07/2014) (junto a Jung Joon Young) * Immortal Songs 2 (2014) * Pops Seoul (you're so fly-2014) * Explore KOREA - Ep.2 Fantastic K-pop Stars (2014) *Weekly Idol (26/02/2014) *(W) wave meet y greet (2014) *BTOB Mnet Wide (junto a 4minute) (2014) *After School Club (04/03/2014) *Weekly Idol (18/09/2013) *Show Champion (2013) *Idol Star Olympics (11/02/2013) *Weekly Idol (05/06/13) *GuruKpopShow (2013) *MTV JKPOP ( 13/04/23, Entrevista) *TV Taiwan BTOB (2012, entrevista) *Show Champion (2012) *Kan Pak (Thailand) (2012) * Pops Seoul (seccond cofession-2012) *Weekly Idol (24/10/12) *BTOB Debut and History (2012) *Weekly Idol (junto a 4minute, 16/05/2012) *Weekly Idol (MBCevery1, 2012) *K-POP Tasty Road (Olive TV, 2012) *The GURUPOP Show (GURUPOP.com, 2012, cap 11) Programas de Radio *'2012:' Music Access - Hot Stars radio *'2013:' MBC Shindong's Shimshimtapa Radio (17/04/13) *'2013:' Arirang Radio: Sound K (16/04/13) *'2013:' KBS Kim Bumsoo Radio (30/04/13) *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio (27/08/2013) *'2013:' ShimShim Tapa Radio (11/09/2013) *'2014: '''Sukira Kiss the radio- (You Are So Fly) *'2014:' TAP C-Radio. (20/11/2014) *'2015:' K-Pop Radio. *'2015:' (KBS) Kiss The Radio (06/05/2015) *'2015:' olive show jeju-do - radiodifusión (11/06/2015) *'2015:' KBS® Sukira (excepto Ilhoon) (07/07/2015) *'2015:' KBS® Jung Jungyeon's Simsitapa (09/07/2015) *'2015:' SBS® VIXX N Kpop (09/07/2015) *'2015:' SBS PowerFm's 'Old School de Kim Chang Ryul' *'2015: (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (Eunkwang junto a Changsub) *'2015: '(SBS) Youngstreet Radio (13/01/2016) *'2016: '(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (05/04/2016) *'2016: '(KBS 2TV) Park Eun Young's "Your Morning" Special Broadcast (08/04/2016) *'2016: '(SBS) Youngstreet Radio (11/04/2016) *'''2016: (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (Eunkwang junto a Changsub) (12/04/2016) *'2016: '(MBC) Radio FM4U Park Ji Yoon FM Date (14/04/16) *'2017: '''NCT's Night Night (25/10/17) Premios Curiosidades * Debutaron el 22 de marzo de 2012 con las canciones 'Insane' e 'Imagine. *Ganaron el apodo de 'Super Rookies', Rookies de Energía' y 'Novatos Monstruosos' después de su debut. *Eunkwang y Minhyuk eran compositores activos antes de que '''BTOB debutara. *Son el segundo grupo masculino de la compañía Cube Entertainment. *Con respecto a la posición de los miembros dentro del grupo, suelen estar dividido en dos: la línea vocal (Eunkwang, Hyunsik, Changsub, Sungjae) y la línea de raperos (Minhyuk, Peniel e Ilhoon). *Su primera presentación en el extranjero fue en el 'Music Matters' en Singapur, en Mayo del 2012. *Se caracterizan por sus potentes presentaciones en directo y por ser improvisadores, realizan cosas que parecen ensayadas pero en realidad son del momento (como en Weekly Idol), o cuando algo sale mal ellos siempre, de alguna manera, terminan haciéndolo bien. (Como en algunas presentaciones, cuando se iba la música, ellos seguían bailando). *Los miembros comenzaron a vivir juntos cinco meses antes de su Debut. *Todos duermen en la misma habitación, en tres literas. *Su show de lanzamiento (Grand Launching Show) costó alrededor de 100 mil dólares. *Son muy cercanos a 4minute, G.NA , CLC y BEAST pertenecientes a su misma compañía y también a los grupos Super Junior, GOT7, VIXX, B.A.P y A Pink. *La mayoría de los miembros son cercanos a Soyou. Changsub y Hyunsik pelean porque dicen que es su mejor amiga. *Su 2do Mini Álbum 'WOW', fue uno de los mas esperados en el año 2012. *Minhyuk e Ilhoon hicieron una aparición especial en el programa We Got Married Global Edition, junto con Lee Hong Ki y Fujii Mina. *en las promociones de su primer mini álbum "BORN TO BEAT", todos los miembros realizaron un baile estilo hiphop en el cual, realizaban mortales y varios movimientos de manos. *Como grupo han realizado varios cameos en dramas, entre los que se cuentan: I Live in Cheongdam-dong, Monstar, When A Man Loves y The Heirs. *Aunque tienen unas apretadas agendas, mencionaron que nunca se han sentido solos gracias a las fans y revelaron que Cube Entertainment no les prohíbe tener citas, pero los miembros en la actualidad no tienen la ambición de estar en una relación por el momento. *La canción "Beep Beep" habla sobre el anhelo de un hombre por su ex amante mientras conduce. Los diversos tipos de vehículos que aparecen en el vídeo musical hacen una buena combinación para poder llamar la atención. * En Weekly Idol, Yerin de 15& dijo que su grupo favorito era BTOB y el miembro que más le gustaba era Ilhoon. * Junto a A Pink bailaron una versión de Mr.chu llamada Mr.ru. * Las fans de Latinoamérica realizaron un vídeo para los miembros de BTOB para el dia de san valentin, se reunieron los países tales como: Chile, Argentina,Perú,México y Colombia. * El que tiene la boca mas grande y las piernas mas fuertes de todos los miembros es Yook Sungjae (el maknae) * De todos los miembros, Eunkwang es el que tiene más habilidad para los juegos de azar. * La clavícula más profunda de todos los miembros es la de Changsub. * El que tiene la nariz perfecta de todos los miembros es Hyunsik. (La medida perfecta en ángulos es de 130 en Corea). * En el primer concierto de Seúl "HELLO MELODY", los raperos (Ilhoon, Minhyuk y Peniel) y los cantantes (Eunkwang, Hyunsik, Changsub y Sungjae) intercambiaron papeles, es decir, los raperos cantaban y los cantantes rapeaban. Según las melodys, aunque a algunos les faltó un poco, el corazón de ellas se conectaron con los miembros. * Changsub y Eunkwang le tienen miedo a las alturas, tanto así, que tardaron más de 30 minutos para poder lanzarse de una cabina del ejército. * El grupo es gran fan de John Lennon, eso demuestran en los capítulos del diario y en el mini concierto de 350 fans. * Estuvieron presentes con A Pink en el tercer aniversario de Weely Idol, en el cual Bomi de A Pink y Eunkwang realizaron una prueba de remover papelitos de su cara, provocando risas en los miembros y MC por las expresiones de sus rostros. * En el mini concierto, al realizar su canción Cheers','' Minhyuk e Ilhoon hicieron la dramatización de estar tomando licor, pero por preocupación de las fans avisaron que no era licor de verdad. * En un programa de TV, al líder Eunkwang le regalaron el 5to mini álbum de A Pink 'LUV'. * En su primer concierto en Seúl, Eunkwang y Sungjae bailaron e interpretaron la canción de 'Gentleman' de PSY, ocasionando en las Melodies un sentimiento sexy y emocionante. * Ilhoon, Minhyuk y Hyunsik fueron los compositores de la canción principal de su 6to Mini Álbum 'The Winter's Tale'. * BTOB lidera la Gaon Chart en el ranking de álbumes con el 6to mini álbum "the winter's tale" * BTOB estuvo presente y dando ánimo en una presentación de sus compañeras CLC. * Cada verano e invierno cambian el lugar de sus camas con un juego (ya que duermen en la misma habitación), consiste en escoger un numero del uno al 7 y hacen líneas, después con un esfero hacen caminos, luego al azar escogen la cama dependiendo de cómo haya salido el camino que hayan hecho para cada uno. * Sungjae, Ilhoon y Minhyuk con Hara de KARA realizaron una sección de fotos para High Cut Magazine. * Minhyuk & Peniel realizaron una sección de fotos para '''"Haru Hana". * En los videos de "Second cofession" y "the winter's tale", la joven que aparece en estos, es la líder de CLC y en el vídeo de "Beep Beep" las miembros de CLC aparecen en el. * BTOB ha lanzado su club de fans oficial japonés "Melody Japan", cinco meses después de que debutó en Japón. El grupo, que se encontraba en la fase de promoción en Japón, tuvo un evento de lanzamiento de su club de fans japoneses el 22 de Marzo en Tokio. Aproximadamente 3.000 aficionados se presentaron al evento. El famoso guitarrista japonés Inoran de Luna Sea, también estuvo presente para apoyar al grupo. Durante la reunión de fans, presentaron el nuevo single, además de sus otras nuevas canciones 'Regrets of Love' y 'Magic Time'. También tuvieron un evento de corte-del-pastel para celebrar el inicio de su club de fans japoneses, mostrando sus impresionantes habilidades para el idioma. * BTOB‬, con su nuevo single "FUTURE‬-TOMORROW" es número 2 en Oricon, todos los miembros estaban muy agradecidos con sus fans, tanto así, que en Twitter, cada uno comentó mensajes de agradecimiento por su apoyo, y que las amaban mucho. * ‎BTOB‬ es #2 en Billboard Japón Hot 100 y #2 del Ranking de CDTV, y ocupa el 1er puesto en Tower Records Shibuya Store Overall Daily Chart con el single japonés 'Future'. * Fueron vendidas 90.000 copias del single "Future (Tomorrow)" en Tower Records. * El DVD "HELLO MELODY" ocupó el ‪#7mo‬ puesto en Hanteo Realtime Chart,' y en ''Synnara Realtime Sale Chart ocupa el No. 1. * En la conferencia de prensa en Japón a BTOB le preguntan,"Q: Si su popularidad sigue aumentando, usted estará muy ocupado en Corea y Japón, cree usted que va a estar bien?" L''as respuestas fueron: Eunkwang: ''Estaremos encantados. Quiero estar ocupado. ''Sungjae: ''Yo prefiero los días de trabajo que los días de descanso. ''Ilhoon: ''Nosotros no lo vemos como día de trabajo. Pensamos que son momentos en los que podemos comunicarnos con las fans. * Chansub y Hyunsik promocionaron y realizaron una sección de fotos para '''"Haru Hana". * A Eunkwang le preguntaron: "Si tu tuvieras que casarte con un miembro de VIXX, ¿Quién sería". ''Eunkwang respondió: ''Ken. * La mamá de Eunji de A-Pink les dio pies de cerdo y medusas con ensalada para animarlos para el concierto. * BTOB‬ fue mencionado en la entrevista de Shin Seung Hee de TAKE. Q. Muchos idols hoobae han hecho covers de “Butterfly Grave” ¿cuál ha sido el más memorable? ''Shin Seung Hee: Veo todo y estoy muy agradecido. En particular BTOB lo canto no una, sino muchas veces cantaron esta canción en la radio. Lo hicieron muy bien. Me sentí como en TAKE. * Changsub y Hyunsik estuvieron presentes y colaboraron en el concierto de Kim Kwangseok '(padre de Hyunsik),' Im Ji Hoon. * Pensamientos del reportero Park SuJung después de Masked Singer: ''Me gustaría recomendarles algunos de estos grupos representativos que están actualmente en promoción, '''BTOB' y Nine Muses. Seo Eunkwang, parte vocal de BTOB, Lee Changsub, Yook Sungjae y Im Hyunsik están dignamente para un puesto de primer vocalista, sin ningún "agujero negro" ni nada. Recientemente este grupo vocal realizó su comeback con gran apreciación por el cover de BTOB de "Butterfly grave". BTOB ha estado cantando nuestras canciones en concierto y radios locales. Realmente lo hicieron bien. De echo BTOB ha realizado varios covers grabados por ellos mismos, produciendo vídeo series como " I Will be Your Melody" Así demuestran su talento. "'' * El grupo fue elegido como los nuevos rostros de Pizza Heaven y, posteriormente, han firmado como modelos para la marca Gerente de marketing para Pizza Heaven: "La nueva generación de la ola Hallyu, '''BTOB' tiene una imagen que siempre está mejorando, que creo es la mejor combinación como la imagen de la marca Pizza Heaven. En el futuro, BTOB atraerá la atención de los clientes con sus diversas personalidades y energías encantadoras'' * En el 2015, el grupo fue elegido como portavoz de la película de ciencia ficción “Terminator: Genisys”. * Los conciertos de BTOB en Japón serán lanzados en DVD. The Secret Diary Concert consistirá de 2 DVDs (Los conciertos de Tokio + Osaka, Ensayos y tomas detrás del escenarios) Photobook y Photocard al azar. * 21 Melodies afortunadas pudieron hacer un Meet & Greet con BTOB en cada uno de sus conciertos japoneses, fueron escogidas a través de un sorteo. * En el concierto solo The Secret Diary Concert, Minhyuk cantó las partes correspondientes de Sungjae, ya que él no pudo asistir al evento debido a su horario de "Who are You: School 2015". * BTOB inauguró su nuevo café CUBE CAFE, '''en el cual venden café y panes en forma del logo de ellos. * En el concierto '''Secret Diary '''en Japón, asistieron alrededor de 10.000 fans. * El fundador de Cube Entertainment escribió personalmente la canción principal para el regreso de BTOB, “It’s Okay”. * En el live de la cuenta regresiva de su nuevo comeback con el mini album "I Mean", Hyunsik confesó haber golpeado realmente por accidente a Ilhoon durante las grabaciones del MV durante la escena de su pelea, tanto que le dejo el labio inferior partido. * Después de 3 años y 7 meses ganaron su primer premio en un programa de música. * BTOB apareció en el programa America's Next Top Model (la siguiente supermodelo Americana) ciclo 21. * Todos los miembros son fanáticos del grupo femenino GFRIEND, pero se lo conoce a Changsub como el fan idol número uno de las chicas. * El 16 de abril hicieron una presentación especial en Music Core interpretando ''''You're the Best' de MAMAMOO. * Aparecieron en el episodio especial de Weekly Idol por su 5to aniversario, junto con GFRIEND, TWICE y GOT7. * Son considerados como uno de los grupos con las mejores agrupaciones vocales. * Los miembros de BTOB son muy cercanos y amigos de B.A.P, se los vieron juntos en varias ocasiones, estos mantienen una relación muy estrecha y buena. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Facebook Official *Cafe Daum Official *Canal de Youtube Official Twitter: *Twitter Oficial *Twitter Oficial Japón *Twitter Oficial / Peniel *Twitter Oficial / Ilhoon *Twitter Oficial / Minhyuk *Twitter Oficial / Sungjae *Twitter Oficial / Hyunsik *Twitter Oficial / Changsub *Twitter Oficial / Eunkwang Instagram *Instagram Oficial *Instagram Oficial / Peniel *Instagram Oficial / Minhyuk *Instagram Oficial / Hyunsik * Instagram Oficial / Sungjae * Instagram Oficial / Ilhoon * Instagram Oficial / Changsub * Instagram Oficial / Eunkwang Galería 549183 329252397122456 284322801615416 827974 1366838542 n.jpg 20120328 btob borntobeat.jpg BTOB Insane.jpg BTOB (Born To Beat).jpg tumblr_m2ghcpetbY1rrgseeo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2ghcpetbY1rrgseeo5_500.jpg tumblr_m237bbbAGD1rrgseeo5_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m2rxt60kTS1rrgseeo1_500.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Archivo:BTOB -Insane|Insane Archivo:BTOB - Father|Father Archivo:BTOB - Father (Special Ver.)|Father (Special Ver.) Archivo:BTOB - Irresistible Lips|Irresistible Lips Archivo:BTOB - WOW|WOW Archivo:BTOB - WOW (Dance Ver.)|WOW (Dance Ver.) Archivo:BTOB - Lover Boy|Lover Boy Archivo:BTOB - 2nd Confession|2nd Confession 'Japón' BTOB - WOW (Japanese Ver.)|WOW (Japanese Ver.) BTOB - Mirai (Ashita)|Mirai (Ashita) BTOB - Natsushoku My Girl|Natsushoku My Girl BTOB - Dear Bride|Dear Bride BTOB 『ChristmasTime ～君だけを～』 MV full ver.| ChristmasTime BTOB L.U.V MV full ver.| L.U.V BTOB - MOVIE - JPN ver.|Movie BTOB『Brand new days ～どんな未来を～』Music Video| Brand new days Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:KISS Entertainment Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBoyBand Categoría:JDebut2014